


The Colors

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Prompts [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Fluff and Angst, M/M, human!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everything is black and white until you meet your soul mate, Scott McCall sees black and white. His best friend already sees the colors of the world, has for a long time, and Scott can't wait till he meets his soulmate and gets to see the colors. But will it last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted to me by an [anon](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/post/94789263069/everything-is-black-and-white-until-you-meet-your-soul) on tumblr!

For the first seventeen and a half years of Scott’s life, everything was black and white. He wasn’t worried though. Most people live in a world of no color through their childhood. You only get to see colors after you meet your soulmate.  And most people don’t meet their soulmates until they’re in at least college. Scott’s best friend, Stiles, is not one of them. Stiles has seen in color since third grade when he met the gorgeous and genius Lydia Martin. They’re a perfect couple and Scott’s always been happy for them. He’d resigned himself to not seeing colors until college. And then, the first day of senior year rolled around, and Scott saw color.

He’d just walked into History class and the world burst into color. He could see _color_. He gasped and stepped back in shock, drawing everyone’s eyes towards him and then frantically all around the room, trying to find the person who was also in shock of the colors.

Finally, after a moment’s silence, a tall, curly haired boy in the middle of the room stood up. “Hi.” He muttered. “I’m Isaac.”

Scott opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come out. He just stood there and gaped like a fish.

All around the room people were giggling. The History teacher sighed.

“Mr. Lahey. Mr. McCall. Report to the principal’s office and tell your secondary.”

Scott and the other boy, Isaac, grinned before grabbing there things and racing out into the hallway, where they just stopped to stand and stare at each other. Scott was getting lost in Isaac’s eyes and all the colors they held., despite not actually knowing what the colors were called. Isaac was doing the same in Scott’s eyes.

“You never told me your name.” Isaac whispered after a long moment.

“Scott.” Scott managed to say finally. “My name’s Scott.”

Isaac grinned wide. “I like that name. It suits you.”

Scott chuckled. “We need to go. Mr. Jennings will have reported it by now and we don’t need them thinking we were fucking in the closet oh my god why the fuck did I say that I am so sorry my best friend rambles when he gets nervous his name is Stiles it’s not actually his name but his real name is awful and Polish and Stiles is so much better and I am beginning to think his habit rubbed off on me because I meant to stop talking a while ago and I still am and oh my god Scott shut up.” Scott clamped his hands over his mouth to stop the words from pouring out.

Isaac laughed and pulled Scott’s hands away from his mouth. “It’s cute.”

Scott blushed.

“And you’re right. We should go.” Isaac dropped one of Scott’s hands but kept the other in his hand. Scott tried not to freak out about it. He was holding hands with his _soulmate_.

Isaac tugged him along through the halls. Isaac seemed much clearer about the whole thing. He was obviously able to concentrate on getting them to the office. Scott was paying absolutely no attention, just staring at Isaac’s face and going along with him.

Isaac led them into the office and the reception looked up at them.

“Hello dearies.” She smiled sweetly. “What can I do for ya?”

“We see color.” Isaac stated. He sounded sort of …scared?

The receptionist’s eyes widened and then her smile followed. “I’ll tell Mr. Wilson immediately.” She stood up and hurried into the back of the office.

Isaac looked at Scott, meeting the boy’s near constant gaze with a smile. “What? Is there something on my face?”

“Beauty.” Scott muttered. His heart jumped when he realized what he said but he couldn’t concentrate on his mouth filter. He was completely focused on trying not to sniff Isaac. Stiles has told him time and time again that it’s not polite to sniff humans if they don’t know you’re a wolf or if they don’t want it. And Isaac smells human and scared and worried. So Scott’s not going to sniff him.

It wasn’t long before the receptionist came back, Mr. Wilson right on her tail, grins on there faces.

“You’ve seen color!” Mr. Wilson exclaimed happily.

“Yeaa…” Isaac said slowly, almost wary.

“Well come along and I’ll tell you what’s going to happen now!”

Isaac glanced at Scott and Scott looked at Isaac. Then they both shrugged and followed Mr. Wilson.

The principal lead them back to his office and gestured for them to sit down in the chairs in front of his desk while he sat behind it.

“So Mr. Jennings was the one who sent you?” Mr. Wilson asked.

Isaac nodded. “I think Scott’s broken.”

Mr. Jennings smiled and looked at Scott. “Mr. McCall, would you like to tell Isaac or should I? We make it a point for matches to know about each other.”

Scott glanced at Mr. Wilson when he addressed him but went back to looking at Isaac’s face, in awe that someone so pretty was really his soulmate.

“I’m a werewolf.” He declared. “you aren’t just my soulmate, you’re my mate. It’s…well it’s a big deal.”

Isaac was still for a moment before speaking. “Oh. Well do you need to do anything then? I don’t know much about werewolves and their color receiving habits.” He made a sort of apologetic smile.

Scott was shocked. The only person he’d ever met that reacted to their soulmate being supernatural in such a normal fashion was Stiles when Lydia found out she was a banshee and that was after Scott was bitten so he was already used to this world.

Isaac smiled. “My brother was bitten in the army by an enemy. He already had his color though so I don’t know much about this bit.”

Scott nodded in understanding. “Can I sniff you?” He asked blandly. Every cell in his body was screaming to be close to Isaac and to combine their scents so he didn’t have time for tact.

Isaac looked a little surprised by the delivery but shrugged. “Go for it.”

Scott grinned for a moment before jumping forward and burying his face in Isaac’s neck. The boy opened his arms and tilted his head to the side to allow Scott better access as he curled up in Isaac’s lap to muzzle Isaac’s neck. Isaac just grinned and let the other boy get himself comfortable in his lap while Isaac looked at the principal.

“Anything else?”

The principal smiled at them. “Well I guess we can skip the accept other species shpeal then.”

“Is that something that has to be told?” Isaac asked. “I mean shouldn’t everyone accept their soulmate for who they are?”

“We have difficulties with kids raised by hateful parents that teach their kids to hate and then the kid ends up soulmate to another species and they think it’s a mistake, that it can’t be true, that something must be wrong. Things like that.” Mr. Wilson explained.

“Well you won’t have a problem with me.” Scott said, grinning wide.

“Nor me.” Isaac said. “But my dad may be another story.”

Scott pulled away and looked at Isaac. “What do you mean?”

Isaac sighed, tightening his arms around Scott a little. “My dad doesn’t like werewolves. Or any non-human species. He disowned Cam after he was bit. And I don’t know what he’ll do if I tell him I’m soulmates with one.”

“We have policies and laws for that.” Mr. Wilson cut in.

Both boys looked at him intensely wanting to know.

“If the parents of one half of a mated pair do not approve of the match or the other person or anything else then the parents of the other half may legally gain guardianship in order to keep the pair together and safe.” Mr. Wilson explained. “It goes doubly if one or both halves is supernatural as they have more…violent reactions to being kept away from their soulmate.”

“Boyd tried to eat Erica’s parents when they wouldn’t let her see him.” Scott said. He said it as if he was speaking of the weather, calm and collected, relaxed against Isaac again.

“Exactly.” Mr. Wilson said. “Scott would your mother be willing to take Isaac in?”

“Definitely.” Scott answered immediately. “My mom loves people. And she hates people who are prejudice. So Isaac’ll be just another son to her but not really cause we’re going to date and you don’t date your brother beca-”

Isaac covered Scott’s mouth to make his rambling stop. Scott nodded after a few seconds and Isaac removed his hand.

“Thanks.” Scott muttered, blushing again.

“Anything else?” Isaac asked Mr. Wilson.

“Do you both have secondaries?”

“Stiles.” Scott told him.

“Well who else.” Mr. Wilson said with a smile. “Isaac?”

Isaac shook his head. “I’ve never really had friends here. I’ve kept to myself mostly. I don’t have much time out of school because my dad makes me work at the graveyard all the time. So no. I don’t have a secondary.” He blushed a little. “I never really thought I had a soulmate.”

“Well you obviously do.” Scott said. He looked at Mr. Wilson. “I could probably get Stiles to be Isaac’s and Lydia might consent to being mine.”

“You may text them and ask.” Mr. Wilson said, sitting back in his chair.

Scott shifted in Isaac’s lap to get his phone out. He typed two quick texts and got fast replies. “They’ve agreed.”

Mr. Wilson grinned. “Very well then. You two know the procedures I’m sure? You now have a week off school, no absences will be recorded and all homework will be brought to you by your secondaries. Once your week is up you will be responsible for making sure you are caught up and ready to jump right back in. Scott I suggest you also take this week to introduce Isaac to your pack. They’ll be more comfortable meeting him sooner rather than later.”

Scott nodded. “I will.”

“Good. Isaac will you be safe tonight or do we need to push everything through quickly?”

Isaac bit his lip. “Faster the better I think.”

Mr. Wilson nodded. “Then you and Scott best be heading to his house then. Scott I’ll notify your mother.”

Scott smiled. “Thanks Mr. Wilson.”

“My pleasure boys.” He seemed to remember something and reached into his desk to pull out a thick folder. Which he held out to them. “Your colors.”

Scott and Isaac grinned as they reached out together to grab it.

Mr. Wilson smiled at their awe. He always loved seeing two newly found that obviously loved each other already. “Have fun and be good you two.”

 

Scott and Isaac went to Scott’s house and curled up on the couch together, determined to know everything there is to know about each other and to memorize all the colors. When a couple finds each other, they’re given a packet of flashcards to help them learn what colors are what. And together, time flies by. Isaac is introduced to the pack and everyone falls in love with his adorable smile and his obvious love for Scott. Derek offers him the bite but Isaac declined. He didn’t need the power to protect him from his dad anymore, he had Scott, and the law, for that. Melissa was officially declared his guardian the morning after he met Scott and boy was his dad pissed. He even came looking for him, intending to drag him home and teach him not to try and leave before Scott showed himself. He didn’t kill Mr. Lahey, knowing that no matter what he did to Isaac he was still his father and Isaac would always feel guilty, and so would Scott, if he ended up dead. Instead he was thrown in jail and a permanent restraining order was put in place so he couldn’t even come near Isaac anymore. Scott was furious that Isaac didn’t tell him in the principal’s office or even at his house that day but he understood why in the end. Isaac knew that if Scott was told, Scott would go out looking to kill him. Wolves are protective and Scott’s no exception. But everything was perfect.

Nearly five years after Scott and Isaac met and they were newly married, Lydia’s huge planning expedition finished in June and now it was August and they still sometimes had trouble with the fact that they were _married_ and they were _happy_ and everything was perfect and it was astounding to them.  Isaac had Scott and Scott had Isaac and they both had the pack and Scott’s mom and Stiles and Lydia and John Stilinski and everyone was happy and everything was perfect. Until it wasn’t.

They were out in the forest when it happened. A group of piskies decided to take up residence in the forest of Beacon Hills and use the citizens of the town for their entertainment. The pack had tried negotiating but it wasn’t working so they decided to take drastic measures. They were going into the forest to scare them off and kill them if necessary. Scott and Derek led the charge, the rest of the huge Hale family and the betas Derek had brought in as well after becoming alpha nearly a decade ago when his mother gave up the lead and Laura refused it in favor of travelling the world and seeing everything there was to see.

The piskies went down with ease. They were tricksters and jokers, not fighters, and soon they started fleeing. And that’s when it happened. In the blink of an eye, Scott’s world went black and white. At first he was confused, having seen in color every day since he met Isaac, but then it hit him. There was only one reason for his world to go back to the black and white he grew up with. And all of a sudden it became hard to breathe. He turned away from the fight, gasping for air and stumbling towards where they’d left the humans, protected by Ethan and Jackson, during the fight, not trusting the piskies enough to leave them alone. He heard shouts after him, Derek and Cora calling his name and asking what was wrong but all he could think about was Isaac and the black and white surrounding him.

He stumbled through the trees, his mind barely functioning as he entered the clearing and saw his best friend hunched over a body that Scott could _feel_ was his husband. His husband. His Isaac. He stumbled forward and pulled the body from Stiles’s hold as he pulled it close to him. He was vaguely aware of someone screaming and sobbing and it took a moment to realize that someone was him and his throat was already hurting from screaming and crying the whole way here. That’s why his vision was bad. It was clouded with tears.

“…came from nowhere…nothing to do…he’s gone…what to do…it’s bad…”

Scott could hear the whispered words, or maybe they only sounded whispered from all his screaming covering them, but he didn’t care. All he cared was that his soulmate, his _mate_ , his husband, his Isaac, was lying in his arms, chest still and heart silent. His Isaac was gone. And so was all the color. He couldn’t see the blue of Isaac’s eyes as they stared up at the canopy trees above them or the gray of the silly scarf he had around his neck. He couldn’t see the gold of the ring on his hand or the pink of the lips he loved to kiss. Everything was bland and colorless and like it was before Scott met Isaac and it was awful to see no color after having it there for so long. It was made all the worse by the fact that everything wasn’t black and white because Scott hadn’t met his soulmate yet, it was black and white because he’d met his soulmate and then lost him because he wasn’t there to protect him.

“Scott.” He heard Stiles say. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I didn’t protect him!” Scott practically screamed. “I’m supposed to protect him! I promised him I would keep him safe! That’s why he didn’t take the bite! Because I was supposed to protect him!”

“You couldn’t have stopped it.” Stiles said gently as he kneeled down on the ground in front of him. “Ethan and Jackson couldn’t stop them. You would’ve just died too.”

“I’d rather be dead than live without him.” Scott hissed. “He was my _mate_ Stiles!”

“I know bro.” Stiles said, tears in his eyes. “Scott I know. But you’re needed here.”

“And so is he.” A voice said.

Scott looked up with a snarl at the unfamiliar voice. It was a women with long white hair in an intricate braided style. There was a silver circlet wrapped around her head and she was dressed in a silver shirt and black pants.

“Who the hell are you?!” Derek demanded, eyes flashing as he stepped between her and his grieving packmates. He wanted to be over there, grieving the loss of his beta and his friend and his brother, but he stood strong against her. He was the alpha. It was his job to protect.

“My name is Titania.” The women answered. “The piskies bothering you lately are mine. They got out somehow and were drawn to the power of your Nemeton.”

“If they’re yours then you killed Isaac.” Erica growled. Isaac was one of her best friends and the person she was closest to, other than Boyd of course.

“I did not send them here.” Titania told them. “They escaped. They will be punished for their crimes here. I will see to it myself.”

“Can you bring him back?” Scott demanded, breaking the pack’s silence.

“Scott I don’t think-” Stiles started.

Scott cut him off. “Can you?” He demanded of the woman.

“That’s why I’m here. My people are not supposed to kill. And if I do it fast enough I can bring him back.”

Scott didn’t hesitate. “Then do it.”

“Scott I really don’t think-” Stiles tried again.

“Shut up Stiles.” Scott snapped. “He’s my mate. I’ve got nothing else to lose.”

No one said anything, just drew away as Titania crossed the clearing slowly with her hands in clear view to remain as peaceful looking as possible as she knelt down where Stiles had been.

“He’s your soulmate?” Titania whispered.

Scott nodded, holding back his tears again. “Five years of color and it’s gone.”

Titania smiled. “All the more reason to help you. I lost my mate a long time ago. And don’t let anyone tell you it gets better. It doesn’t. Not with them gone.”

Scott looked at her, tears in his and she could see all the pain and worry and sadness and pure desperation. Scott didn’t just want Isaac back because he loved him. Scott needed Isaac back. Because he needed Isaac.

Titania placed a hand on Isaac’s chest, where there was a gaping hole from the knife Stiles had pulled from the body before Scott got there. She whispered a few words in a complex tongue wiith her head bowed and then pulled away. “Isaac James Lahey.” She whispered. “Come back home.”

Scott stared down at Isaac’s face, waiting. And just as he was about to lose hope, He saw the twitch of Isaac’s nose as the boy took a breath and then the sound of his heartbeat washed over Scott and he started crying again, this time in happiness and he pulled Isaac back to him as the other man slowly came around. The pack poured around them, holding them tightly and crying in happiness as their worry melted away.

By the time they pulled back, the woman was gone and Isaac was awake.

“Don’t ever do that to me again.” Scott whispered, looking down at the man.

Isaac smiled weakly. “Don’t plan on it.” He said softly, his voice and body still weak from dying. “I love you Scott.”

Scott smiled, tears still running down his face. “I love you too you stupid idiot.”

“I’m your stupid idiot, idiot.” Isaac answered.

“And you’re mine.”

“And I’m yours.”


End file.
